Computerized Savor
by TigerChickTigriss
Summary: Two people go to Chat Rooms for a different reason then most, to escape.One from his anger and damnation,the other from the abuse she lives with.How can these two save each other from a world that hates them without ever meeting?Is it even possible?
1. Computer Talk

**I got aroudn to making this a chapter story. Being a one shot made it waaay too long and got boring after a while of reading. So I did this. It should be a lot simpler to read now and I fixed some things.****

* * *

**

Computerized Savor

**Chapter One:  
_Computer Talk_**

Raph's eyes scanned the list of screen names, looking for anyone that looked familiar. Man was he glade that Donny had installed High Speed onto his computer! After a few more minutes he frowned. None of his buddies where on. He sighed and flipped to another chat room chart. His eyes ran over the posted subjects searching for something that looked remotely interesting. Almost at the end of the page he spotted a subject that he knew well.

'Who is the coolest TMNT guy?'

He smirked and clicked the link. He quickly read what others had already posted then entered his own with a snarl.

**ShiiShinobi92: who u calling a dummy? Mikey may not pay attention but he ain't dead weight.**

**TrickerTripper: r u saying u like Mikey best? y? He's the goofball!**

**ShiiShinobi92: yeah he's the goofball but he does do other things then be an idiot.**

**TrickerTripper: like…**

**ShiiShinobi92: he's saved his bro's many times!**

**TrickerTripper: right…**

**TamaShiTatsu: I agree with ShiiShinobi92. Mikey is very valuable to the TMNT**

**TrickerTripper: who r u**

**ShiiShinobi92: glad 2 c some1 agrees**

**TrickerTripper: again, who r u**

**TamaShiTatsu: What? Can't u read the name? And ShiiShinobi92 ur welcome**

**TrickerTripper: so ur a Mikey fan**

**TamaShiTatsu: No**

**ShiiShinobi92: then who do u like**

**TrickerTripper: 2 take us back 2 the first conversation, what do u mean 'valuable'**

**TamaShiTatsu: He's the 1 who keeps them together**

Raph pondered that statement. Mikey didn't keep them together. That was Leo's job.

**ShiiShinobi92: that's Leo's job**

**TrickerTripper: ShiiShinobi92's right. Leo's the Fearless Leader. Mikey's the clown. BIG difference.**

**TamaShiTatsu: Not really**

**ShiiShinobi92: What do u mean**

**TamaShiTatsu: If Mikey wasn't there 2 lighten the mood, Leo and Raph would have killed each other a LONG time ago. Don loves his bro's but he doesn't have the thing that Mikey has.**

**ShiiShinobi92: and that'd b…**

**TamaShiTatsu: His uncanny ability 2 make u laugh when ur falling 50,00 ft through the air**

**ShiiShinobi92: (laugh) true**

**TrickerTripper: …I guess…**

**Bitch'nWitch86: TrickerTripper what the hecks yer prob? TST nailed it! ur just a Mikey hater!**

**TrickerTripper: Who the heck r u**

**Bitch'nWitch86: read the name Stupid**

**TrickerTripper: y u –**

**TamaShiTatsu: so… who's ur guy's fav Turtle?**

**TrickerTripper: Donny!**

**Bitch'nWitch86: Mikey! he RULZ!**

**ShiiShinobi92: Raph. he kicks ASS!**

**TamaShiTatsu: interesting…**

**TrickerTripper: and u?**

**TamaShiTatsu: Raph**

**FailingFantasy: How can u people not like Leo! He rocks!**

**TrickerTripper: we have yet another crazed fangirl. joy…**

**Bitch'nWitch86: Oh shut up**

**TamaShiTatsu: A Leo fan! Now we have fans 4 all kick ass Turtles! Whoot!**

**TrickerTripper: whoot? who says that now a days?**

**TamaShiTatsu: Me**

**ShiiShinobi92: hey TST y do u like Raph?**

Raph rolled his eyes, wondering why he had asked that question. Whenever he did the answer he normally got was 'because he's hot'.

**TamaShiTatsu: Because he's different**

Raph hesitated for a moment. That answer wasn't expected.

**ShiiShinobi92: TST, can I talk 2 alone**

**TrickerTripper: oooooooo NET SEX!**

**TamaShiTatsu: In that case, no**

**ShiiShinobi92: nonononononononononononoNO! That's NOT what I meant!**

**TamaShiTatsu: (chuckle)**

**FailingFantasy: Nasty! SS92 get a life!**

**Bitch'nWitch86: I don't want 2 know how u do that**

**TrickerTripper: well first u**

**TamaShiTatsu: let's not go in2 detail**

**FailingFantasy: all of u have dirty minds**

**ShiiShinobi92: (sigh) TST? Can we talk? And NO! Net sex will not be involved!**

**TamaShiTatsu: (laugh) sure**

Raph clicked the button and opened a privet talk screen then waited for TamaShiTatsu to come on. To amuse himself while he waited he read what the others where writing.

**TrickerTripper: u guys have fun now if it gets real good invite me!**

**FailingFantasy: ur sick**

**TrickerTripper: I try**

**Bitch'nWitch86: I can tell…**

**TrickerTripper: hey BW86?**

**Bitch'nWitch86: what?**

**TrickerTripper: want 2 have nex sex?**

**Bitch'nWitch86: no**

**TrickerTripper: how bout u FF**

**FailingFantasy: I'll pass**

Raph shook his head hen typed to TamaShiTatsu.

**ShiiShinobi92: u on yet**

**TamaShiTatsu: yeah u wanted 2 talk**

**ShiiShinobi92: yeah**

**TamaShiTatsu: I'm reading…**

**ShiiShinobi92: y do u like Raph?**

**TamaShiTatsu: I already told u. because he's different**

**ShiiShinobi92: u said that but different how? All the guys r different**

**TamaShiTatsu: ur right they r**

**TamaShiTatsu: have u seen the 1st TMNT movie**

**ShiiShinobi92: no**

**TamaShiTatsu: well in it Splinter summarizes why Raph's different**

**ShiiShinobi92: okay…**

**TamaShiTatsu: every1 know's Raph has an anger problem. It's common knowledge**

Raph rubbed the back of his neck. Was he really that bad?

**ShiiShinobi92: yeah anger prob so what**

**TamaShiTatsu: Raph faces his problem on his own. **

**TamaShiTatsu: He knows the consequences of doing so but he doesn't care. **

**TamaShiTatsu: He's also dependable and fights 4 his family. **

**ShiiShinobi92: but what does that have 2 do with u liking him? Leo's dependable and fights 4 his family, as does Don and Mikey when he's pushed 2 far**

**TamaShiTatsu: True. Very true but even so **

**TamaShiTatsu: Raph's the kind of guy that knows his limits but will push them if he or his family is threatened. He also doesn't care what u think about him. **

**TamaShiTatsu: He knows what he wants and takes it. **

**TamaShiTatsu: I like guys that will be there for their family and won't allow people to take something or keep something from them when it's theirs. **

**TamaShiTatsu: U know what I mean?**

Raph didn't type back. He was too busy thinking. Why was he feeling enraged? Raph gave an angered growl. She thought him to be all those things yet she didn't know him! 'He knows the consequences of doing so but he doesn't care.'What the hell did she know about that? She didn't know who he really was! She didn't even know he was real! He was invisible! A figment of the mind! It sickened him to think someone could think they liked him when it wasn't even him they liked! It was a cartoon!

Raph rubbed in-between his brow to get ride of the growing headache. He glanced back at the screen to find TamaShiTatsu had signed off. Raph shut off the private screen with an irritated sigh. He didn't know why he was being so touchy. He looked back at the first screen he had up and saw that the others where still on talking about mindless things. Every chance he got, TrickerTripper asked the other two if they wanted to have net sex. Raph smirked and joined in.

**ShiiShinobi92: U. R. Sick.**

**TrickerTripper: ur back! How was it? was it niiiiiice?**

**BW86: u guys r sick!**

**FailingFantasy: I agree fully**

**Bitch'nWitch86: hey SS92 what did u do 2 get TST so mad**

**ShiiShinobi92: not sure**

**TrickerTripper: I bet u messed up and she got mad because u couldn't do it right**

**FailingFantasy: EWWWWWW!**

**ShiiShinobi92: WOULD U KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Bitch'nWitch86: … weeeeell how bout we all get back on at about 10:30 tomorrow **

**FailingFantasy: I'm not doing nothing so sure**

**TrickerTripper: same hur c u then**

**ShiiShinobi92: sure l8er**

**Bitch'nWitch86: c u**

They all signed off and Raph turned off the computer. After licking his dry lips he decided that he needed a drink and made his way to the kitchen. After grabbing a glass of orange juice, he headed to the living room intent on watching some wrestling. As he passed Don's lab he stopped. Surly Don, being the brain would know.

He poked his head inside the doorway to see his brother messing with a new gadget. Raph stepped in and cleared his throat then waited for his brother to notice him. Don looked over his shoulder then tightened one more bolt before he gave his slightly older brother his full attention.

"What's up Raph," he asked with a smile. Raph rubbed the back of his neck. How was he gonna ask this? Discretely or bluntly? After a second thought he decided that discreetly wasn't his style so he settled for the blunt approach. "Yeah I was wonder'n," his brother gave an encouraging nod leaning forward, "How d' ya have net sex?" Don slipped off his chair and smashed into some machines making a loud crash, uttering a curse in Japanese.

Raph made an oops face and watched his brother attempt to recompose himself then turned slightly wide eyes on him. "I-I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you ask how you have Internet sex?" Raph nodded his head, hiding his growing embarrassment. "Why do you want to know," Don asked, his voice a little higher pitch then normal. "Well ya see…"

The rest of the night was filled with explanations and more questions, orange juice completely forgotten.

* * *

**I know most of you liked the OC'c I made but I'll only be useing one of them from now on. Sorry! What'd ya think? how 'bout the last part? Poor Donny! I'm sure Raph knows (sadly...) but most make him to be a pervert and yeah... So I tried to make him seem more inocent. (Key Word: tried) But tell me what you thought!**

**TCT :P**

**Oo WTFlip?!  
( . )**


	2. A Savior in Her Mind

**Second chapter! I already had all this written but it's still fun to party once a chapters up. PARTAY! (breaks open beer) I've tried to lighten the mood a little but this story doesn't really allow much for humor. (Sigh) And that's my specialty! Oh well... Oh! I forgot to put this in the first chapter! So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I have to? (random person holds gun to TCT's head) FINE! FINE! I'll do it. (Grumbles) Idon'towntmnt. (Person put finger on trigger) Gya! (Oo'(!) I DON'T OWN TMNT! There! Happy?! (person pulls trigger and water soaks TCT's face) Why you!! You made me do the disclamer and I wasn't gonna die?! YOU SUCK! DIE DIE DIE! (Chases person with REAL gun)**

**

* * *

**

Computerized Savior

**Chapter Two:  
_A Savior in Her Mind _**

Raph glanced at the computer screen, scowling to himself. It was already eleven and they had yet to get on. And he was in a bad mood. It might be due to the fact that he had gotten up earlier then he normally did on the weekends plus Mikey was bugging him every ten minutes for possession of the computer.

"Is it my turn _yet_," Mikey wined for the twentieth time in the last hour.  
"No! Now shut up and buzz off," Raph screamed, finally snapping. Mikey 'eeped' and shrunk back from the punch that barely missed him.

"Jeeze," he breathed, "What's got your tail all in a bunch?" Raph growled and smacked Mikey in the middle of the head, which caused the younger turtle to whine even more, though less loudly.

When the young annoyance called Mikey had given up his pestering, Raph went back to searching for the humans he had talked with the day before. He had almost given up when a familiar name popped up on the screen. He hesitated a second before sending an invite. The person agreed and their name came up on a chat page.

**TamaShiTatsu: hello ShiiShinobi92**

**ShiiShinobi92: hi**

**TamaShiTatsu: srry I got so mad at u yesterday**

**TamaShiTatsu: I was out of line**

**TamaShiTatsu: It's just that I hate it when people don't answer me **

**TamaShiTatsu: and the subject was on Raphael**

**TamaShiTatsu: I get defensive about that topic**

TamaShiTatsu: I guess it's stupid to get so worked up about a cartoon character TamaShiTatsu: …right?

Raph felt his mood take a nosedive. Cartoon character. He wasn't real. To her, he was just someone she saw on Saturday morning cartoons. Just some turtle that was mutated by some ooze that a guy made up because he had nothing better to do. An invisible person that didn't really live.

He wondered why it bothered him more then it had the previous day. It didn't anger him but made him feel alone; and feeling alone was worse. He always dealt with anger but he had never faced this new demon.

**TamaShiTatsu: hello?**

**TamaShiTatsu: please don't do this again**

**TamaShiTatsu: I hate it when people ignore me**

**ShiiShinobi92: sorry I was … thinking**

**TamaShiTatsu: about?**

**ShiiShinobi92: …**

**TamaShiTatsu: that's okay I understand **

**TamaShiTatsu: hey sorry to do this to you but I have to go**

**TamaShiTatsu: I hope we can talk again soon**

**TamaShiTatsu signed off at 11:12 am**

Raph sighed and leaned back in his seat. Yeah. To her, he was a cartoon character that had a human doing the speaking for him. He wasn't real. He was an invisible being that lived in the minds of some old dead guys and on pieces of paper. Raph gave a sad 'heh' and signed off.

After all, being invisible was the way of the Shinobi.

XXX

Tristen signed off and put the computer in 'sleep mode' just before her dad walked through her bedroom door. She turned to him with a stoic face, trying hard not to bite her lip.  
"What're you doing," he asked in a slurred voice. She took a shallow breath and answered him in a low voice.  
"I was going to bed." He looked around her room then took a swig from the beer bottle in his right hand.

"First make me some dinner then clean up this damn house. And clean this room! Don't you know I pay for you to live here! I should throw you out on the street!" Tristen bit her lip as he neared her, his voice rising with every step. He grabbed her by her already bruised arm and pulled her towards him, throwing the beer bottle on the wood flooring smashing it. She cringed as he raised his fist and brought it down on her, lost in his own rant.

Through the whole beating, brought on by drug use and too much time at the bar, Tristen didn't whimper once. She kept her mouth clamped tightly shut and her eyes glued closed. By the middle of the 'reprimanding', the blows had become a dull throbbing sensation. Her thoughts were starting to jumble together into a mass of words and pictures. A piece of glass bit into her leg making her red blood spill onto the floor. Tristen whimpered once after a blow connected with her cheek, cracking the bone.

She cried out silently for the one person she thought could save her. She retreated into her mind as it brought up the male's image, illuminating him by a full moon. He was facing her and his mask tails flew out behind him as his sai's glittered in the natural light. He smiled at her; a smile she knew was reserved only for her. His lips moved to form words but she couldn't hear him.

"What," she called as she reached out to him. He spoke again, his words still silent.  
"I can't hear you," she whispered as tear came to her eyes, "I-I can't…" A sob caught in her throat as she viciously whipped away the tears that fell from her eyes. He smiled again then spoke in a whisper, his word finally becoming audible.

_"Hold on…" _

XXX

Tristen opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling of an ambulance.  
"What happened," she crooked out. Her voice didn't sound like hers. It was horse, like it was over used. _But I didn't even scream_, she thought as her eyes darted around the car. Someone leaned over her and looked at her through bright green eyes.  
"You're awake! Thank God! You could have died!" They spoke so fast Tristen had a hard time catching it all.  
"I died?"

The person laughed.  
"No but you could have. You where half dead by the time we arrived. You're, um, father had been ranting for a while. The people who made the call said that he had been yelling for over twenty minutes." Tristen would have rolled her eyes if they didn't feel like lead balls.

"That's nothing. I've lived through a few hours of that." The person's eyes went wide. "A-a few _hours_? Of _that_! My God! How old are you?!" Tristen moaned as the ambulance hit a large bump.  
"Sixteen."

Tristen had come to the conclusion that the person was an older woman around her mid thirties.  
"W-well we're going to get you to the hospital to get you looked at and find you a new home." Tristen noticed the woman's voice was a little shaky but was more interested in the 'new home' part.  
"New home? What do you mean?" The woman smiled at her, a forced smiled but a smile none the less.  
"You're, uh, father?" She paused to see if it was okay to call him that. Tristen wondered why she hadn't done that the first time but pushed it aside. When she didn't give a protest the woman continued.  
"Well, he was arrested and is facing years in jail. So the Social Workers are going to find you a foster care to live at."

"I have an aunt."

The woman furrowed her brows in confusion.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have an aunt in New York. She's a foster care mother. I don't think she'll mind becoming my legal guardian," Tristen explained. The woman nodded her head and jotted a note down onto a Post-It.

"Thank you. I'll tell the Social Worker's that. Now you get some sleep. When you wake up you'll be at the hospital." Tristen tried to protest but sleep beckoned her and she was feeling too weak physically to resist. She sighed happily knowing that once she woke again, her life would be better. Before unconscious claimed her, she silently thanked her Shinobi Savior. She could almost her him chuckling.

_"You're welcome…"_

* * *

**I love my job. Well writting fanfics isn't a job but if it was I'd be earning mula AND having fun. Sucks for us writters... (sigh) **

**TCT :P**

**Oo WTFlip?!  
(. )**


	3. Imaginary Creatures Can Be Real

**I'm getting tiered of writing all these little notes... Everyone knows I don't own TMNT so disclaimers already done. Just read on...**

**

* * *

**

Computerized Savior

**Chapter Three:  
_Imaginary Creatures Can Be Real _**

She was so glad to be out of there. Tristen had been sitting in the same white room in the same white robe with the same white sheets for over two weeks!

The reason being was her arm had been broken and they wanted to make sure that the healing started correctly; and to get all the papers signed and filed for the adoption. Tristen smiled happily. She looked out the plane window and giggled. She was on her way to New York City!

Her father had been sent to jail and she was getting a free ride to New York and a new place to live. How could it get better?

XXX

As she unpacked, Tristen thought about everything that had changed in the last few weeks. She glanced out the window to see other apartment buildings along with shops lining the streets, cars honking and dogs yipping. She smiled. Not much different from the Chicago outskirts.

Once she was done she walked into the living room that had three different computers for the three different age groups that dwelled in the house. She went to the one suited for her age and signed on. When the Internet came on she quickly typed in her name and password and started checking the list of names for someone she missed talking too.

When she didn't find him she signed off a little more then disappointed.  
"Hey Aunt Nancy? Can I go for a walk," she asked her young foster mother.  
"Don't go too far! You don't know your way around yet and it's almost dinnertime. Be back in an hour!"

Tristen yelled a thanks and dashed out the door. She smiled as she slowed down on the sidewalk. It was a little weird to have someone else make the dinner and not get yelled at for the way it was cooked. It felt nice. As a street corner came up, Tristen slowed down even more. She looked around to find something she would remember so she wouldn't get lost.

To her right was an abandoned warehouse. That would work. Tristen paused in mid-step.

An abandoned warehouse that looked very similar to the one in the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show… Tristen checked the names of the streets. Domino and West East. She shook her head.

_Way too much TMNT_.

As she passed it, she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the half boarded window, wanting desperately to see Donny tinkering away at the Battle Shell. Nothing. She held back a sigh and continued on her walk.

XXX

Time always seem to fly a lot faster when you don't have a watch. That's why Tristen found herself running through the streets of New York at the present moment. She was going to be late for dinner! And on her first night too!

She had decided to take a short cut a while back to cut the time in half.

She had ended up doubling it.

Now was she not only going to be extremely late she also had no clue where she was! She stopped and caught her breath, eyes searching for something familiar. Why did her luck always have to suck? When she found nothing she picked the pace back up and continued to run in a random direction that seemed to forever change, getting her more and more lost.

Of course she could always call from a payphone and ask her Aunt to pick her up but that wasn't possible at the moment because she had forgotten to grab the phone number out of her backpack! How stupid could she be!

_**Very stupid.**_

Tristen sighed. Great. _Just_ what she needed, the annoying voice that wouldn't go away _or_ shut up!

_**What are you doing here?**_

_**Talking. **_

_**I can hear that but why are you in my head to begin with?**_

_**I am you**_, it answered in one of those creepy voices you hear in B rated movies.

_**Sure you are. **_

_**I am!**_

_**And that's why you're talking to me right?**_

_**Yeap!**_

_**I. Have. Gone. Insane.**_

_**No you haven't! You already where! **_

_**You're not helping.**_

Tristen pushed the annoying voice from her hearing range and concentrated on finding a way home once more. As she rounded a corner she was really starting to get scared. It was dark and the street lamps where starting to come on. Not a very good sign. At the street fork, Tristen stopped and looked around. For some reason her eyes wandered to the rooftops. As she scanned them she saw something that caused her eyes to go wide with surprise.

"Oh my God," she breathed. She became perfectly still and her breath became shallow. There, standing on the edge of the rooftop only a little was away from her, was a man. His back was to her and he stood perfectly still, as if waiting for someone. His three fingered hands held his precious Sai's tightly; the gorgeous weapons glistening with reflections of the moons rays. As the wind blew his bandana fluttered out and around him, the moon catching a bit of the red material.

Tristen backed up into the shadows, not making a noise from years of practice. She watched him sheath his weapons as four other figures sailed over the alley gap and land on the roof gracefully. Except for the human who landed on his feet but stumbled a bit. Tristen bit back a laugh. She had already named all of them. She couldn't believe that she was witnessing the Ninja Turtles and Casey Jones live!

As in, they where real! They weren't just created by a couple of guys. They where living people and standing in front of her! Well, on top of the building in front of her at least…

As they flew to the next building, Casey following close behind, she bit back an excited whoop. A couple seconds later, it was as if they where never there. Tristen made her way back to her house in a daze; her body seemingly remembered the way. She passed the abandoned warehouse and stopped, staring at the door. She wanted so bad to run up and bang on the door or cause some sort of commotion to get them to come out. She wanted to see Master Splinter! And April too!

But she knew that wouldn't happen. So she kept walking.

Once home, she explained what had happened to her, minus the seeing the TMNT gang. As she climbed into bed her mind was racing. Maybe one day she could meet them. She smiled. But for now, seeing them, knowing they where truly real, was enough for her.

* * *

**You made it to the end! I congradulate you! (Get shot by random mob of angry people) GYA! I'm kidding! It's not the end yet! One more chapter to go! (Still gets shot) Dang Blang it! STOP SHOOTIN' ME! (Runs after mod with machine gun) DIE DIE DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA! (sheesh... (sweat drop)... I'm very violent arn't I?)**

**TCT :P**

**Oo WTFlip?!  
( . )**


	4. Epilogue

**Computerized Savior **

_**Epilogue **_

Raphael stared at the screen as he read the letter on the screen in front of him. He had checked his e-mail that morning and found one from _her_.

**ShiiShinobi92, **

_**I don't know why I'm going to tell you all this but I just am. You can tell me I'm insane. (heh I already knew that) But it won't change anything. I don't think Raph is just a cartoon character. To me, Raph is as real as you and every other person on the planet. True, I've never met him but I want to. I want to talk to him and get to know him for real, not just the cartoon that has a guy playing him. That's not the real him. **_

**_I want to hear his voice. His _own_ voice. I have so many questions. What does he sound like? Is he as short tempered with Leo as the TV show makes him out to be? What are his interests? I want to know. I want to know him. _**

_**I know that he's real, not just to me, but in the real world. That he's a living breathing person that lives in the sewers of New York and helps people who need him. I want to know him, his brothers, his father and their friends. I want to know them all. **_

**_It's stupid and mental, but I _know_ that somewhere out there, he's alive and waiting. _**

**_Waiting for the world to let them walk among us. Waiting to be _accepted_ and not be _invisible _anymore. _**

_**What I'm about to tell you happened very recently. It's my personally testimony. **_

**My father was abusive**

_**The only way I found the strength to stay alive was to go into a fantasy. The pain would melt away and my mind would be free. The person that always kept me company was Raphael. Anytime I needed someone, he'd be there. **_

**_Almost three weeks ago, my father beat me again. This time I_ nearly died._ When I woke, I was in an ambulance. I was told my father was going to jail and I was going to be put into foster care. I told them that my Aunt was a foster mother so I was sent to live with her. _**

_**I now live in New York City. I don't know what's going to happen from now on but I think it will be looking up for me. **_

**_My point is, _Raphael saved me**

_**Even though it was only in my mind, he gave me strength and now I'm living a better life. **_

_**I have a feeling you needed to be told this. **_

_**Raphael, a character created or a living being, either way he saved my life and I owe him so much. In my eyes he's not a cartoon, he's a savior. **_

_**Be safe and be strong,**_

**TamaShiTatsu**

Raphael saved the e-mail and logged out. He stood up and a smile flashed across his face.

_'A savior? Yeah. An invisible savior…' _

For some reason, Raph didn't mind the thought of being invisible anymore.

_**It is natural to feel alone. It's only a miracle we can be saved by someone we have never met.**_

**THE END **

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far! (Bows to amazing readers) I can't believe you read it ALL! I thought you would get tiered of it. ****This is my second story that's finished and that's only because the first was a oneshot. (Sigh. Sad I know) I'm trying to finish my other stories. **

**If you liked this one you should read** Contemplating Missions **or** When Angels Cry.** They both have my OC's in them. CM is more Action then anything else but it does have some romance. **

**WAC is Action and Romance. MAJOR Romance there. A love triangle (or is it a square?) with my two OC's and Raph and Leo. It's NON YAOI! I don't write that stuff. Please check them out! And MANY MANY MANY thanks for reading!**

**TCT :P**

** Oo THANK YOU!  
( 0 )**


End file.
